Beyond Egypt 2 Back to Reality
by angiembabe
Summary: This is the sequel to Life Beyond Egypt. Yugi and the gang are back in Domino. How will they cope with new challenges without Atem. Will Yugi manage to keep his title as King of Games? Will Jonouchi win Mai's love? The main pairings in this are Peachshipping and Polarshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Did you all miss me? No. I thought not.

Anyway, because I had such lovely feedback for Life Beyond Egypt. I decided to do a sequel. Basically, it will, I hope, have some funny moments, embarrassing moments, a bit of angst, some drama, and of course, some romance. I did think about making a series of one shots, but decided to put it all into one multi chapter story. I hope it works okay, and doesn't jump about too much.

If you have not already read Life Beyond Egypt. I suggest you do. It will give some background as to what is going on in this story.

Warning: Some mild profanity, and suggestive content. Nothing bad though.

Enjoy.

* * *

Beyond Egypt 2. Back to Reality.

Today was Tuesday, Yugi's first day back at school. He had taken Monday to recover from the jet lag. But his mother wanted him to take the whole week off, so that he could rest, and recover from the injury he had received in Egypt. Yugi argued that moping around at home would do him no good, he had already missed far too much school already, and was in danger of slipping behind with his studies. Luckily Grandpa agreed with Yugi. So, his mother reluctantly agreed to let him go back, on one condition, she would drive him to school and pick him up.

As Yugi got dressed, he sighed. In his opinion, his mother was being far too over protective. But he had to admit she was right to be concerned. He had not really thought about how worried his mother might be, when he had gone off on his adventures. He had been far too wrapped up in helping Atem regain his memories, and with the fight against evil. Yugi felt a bit guilty about it, but there was no way he could have told his mother the truth. What would he have said? "See you later mum. I'm just off to the shadow realm, to fight a huge demon." He almost burst out laughing at the thought. Luckily Grandpa had no trouble telling huge lies to keep his parents from finding out about his connection to Atem. They would freak out If they ever found out that he had played numerous shadow games, nearly had his soul fed to the Leviathan and stopped Zork from destroying the world, all while sharing his body with a powerful Pharaoh.

"Yugi? Will you hurry up? Anzu's here. We need to get going." Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother call out, from downstairs.

"Coming right down." He shouted back.

Hobbling to the top of the stairs, he noticed Anzu waiting for him.

"Morning Yugi." She waved, smiling up at him.

"Hey, Anzu. Check this out." He grinned. Using the bannister rails for support, he launched himself down the stairs, four at a time.

"Yugi!" She gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. Worried he might fall.

Keeping his weight off his left leg he landed in front of her. "Pretty cool huh?" He said, hopping on one leg.

Laughing, Anzu placed her hands on his sides to steady him as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Idiot. Just don't get overconfident. I don't want you to end up breaking your neck."

Placing his arm round her for support, he laughed. "you're as bad as my mum, worrying about me."

Anzu handed Yugi his crutches, that were by the door. "I would be a rubbish girlfriend if I didn't care about you."

Yugi smiled as they went outside to where his mothers Nissan was parked. He still couldn't believe that Anzu was HIS girlfriend.

Anzu thanked Yugi's mum for the lift to school and together they went into the building. As they changed into their indoor shoes, Jonouchi and Honda came up to them.

"Hey Yuge. Good to see you back man!" Jonouch said.

"Thanks guys. I need to get back into a routine."

"Helps take your mind off... Things.." Honda trailed off, looking tense.

"Its okay Honda. You meant Atem. Please, don't be afraid to talk about him. I want us all to remember him. He was part of Me. Of our gang."

"Yeah...He was. Thanks Yugi." Honda clamped his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"We should hold a games night soon. In Atem's honour." Jonouchi added.

"Oh! How touching. Can anyone join this little dweeb reunion?" Kaiba sneered, approaching them.

"Grrrr. No one asked for your snide remarks. Kaiba." Jonouchi retorted angrily.

"Yugi! Keep your pet pooch under control? Or at least muzzle him?"

Yugi was about to speak when Anzu stepped in front of him. "Kaiba! That was unkind. You should apologize to Jonouchi?"

Kaiba let out a snort. "So. You have your little girlfriend speaking for you now, do you Yugi? I might have guessed."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jonouchi was now in fighting stance.

Before Kaiba could respond. Yugi pushed between Anzu and Jonouchi. "It's okay guys. I can handle Kaiba. What are you doing in school anyway. I thought you had better things to do now?"

"I have. I passed all my exams a long time ago. Call it a social visit."

"Bull shit." Honda cut in.

Kaiba shrugged. "Whatever. Are none of you going to thank me for the loan of the Limo the other night? Mokuba thought I didn't know why he wanted it. I am not totally heartless you know."

"Well if you came here looking for our gratitude Kaiba, forget it." Jonouchi spat.

"Hey! Guys. That's enough. What did you want to speak to me about Kaiba?" Yugi said.

"I actually came here for a meeting with the principal. But I spotted you, and thought I would pay my respects. Believe it or not. Yugi. Your imaginary friend, was the only person whom I acknowledge as my...Shall we say, equal." He smirked.

Yugi could tell Kaiba was laying down a challenge, in a round about way. He met Kaiba with a smirk of his own. "If you want to duel me Kaiba, you only have to ask."

"Yugi?" Anzu gasped.

"Yeah. Yuge. Don't let him bully you into duelling. You're injured and are still getting over Atem." Honda said.

"It's okay guys, you don't need to worry about me. If I am going to prove myself worthy of being called The King of Games, without My Other Self, then I need to beat Kaiba."

"Oh, please. Spare me. I don't have all day to stand here and listen to you lot. Make your mind up Yugi. Are we, or are we not going to duel."

Yugi turned to face Kaiba. "Kaiba. I accept your challenge."

Anzu and Jonouchi exchanged looks. Anzu full of concern, Jonouchi full of pride in his friend. He winked at Anzu. "As a fellow duelist I understand how he feels Anzu. Yugi needs to do this. I have faith in him." Jonouchi thumped his fist on his chest to show heart. Anzu was trying to understand, but to her, it still felt like macho posturing.

Kaiba rolled his eyes at Jonouchi. "Once a moron, always a moron." He mumbled, before turning to Yugi. "Well it looks like you've grown a pair of your own. Yugi. You better be at your very best, because I won't go easy on you. I intend to take back what is rightfully mine. Seven o'clock tonight, Kaiba dome. Don't be late." With a nod of the head, Kaiba turned and left in the direction of the Principals office. Satisfied that he had got what he wanted. He had not even had to challenge Yugi outright. The little runt, eager to prove his worth, had challenged him! Seto Kaiba smirked. He would win and regain his title as the worlds best duelist.

"Why does Kaiba always have to be such a jerk. Did nothing Atem say get through too him?" Anzu had felt like punching him.

Yugi placed his hand on Anzu's shoulder. "Hey. It's not like you to get so upset, you know Kaiba only says those things to annoy us."

"Good morning everyone. Did I miss something?" Ryou Bakura joined them, just as Kaiba was walking away.

"Yeah. Kaiba being a noob." Jonouchi said

"Yugi just challenged Kaiba to a duel." Honda answered.

"Oh! Is that wise Yugi? You have just come back from Egypt and you are injured." Ryou fussed.

"Guys? Please. Stop worrying about me. I will be fine. Besides, I don't duel with my leg." Yugi was trying to make light of the situation, appearing confident. However. Deep down, he was wondering what on earth he had been thinking.

"I got faith in you buddy. We will all be there to cheer you on. You won't be doing this alone." Jonouchi added.

"Thanks Jonouchi." Yugi smiled, relieved that at least one of his friends, thought that duelling Kaiba, was a good idea.

The rest of the morning proved to be interesting. Yugi found himself the centre of attention. It seemed everyone wanted to know how he had been shot, and what it felt like. By lunch time he was a little fed up with all the attention. So he and Anzu found a quiet place in the library, to spend some time together.

Sitting down in a corner, where they knew they would be obscured from view, should anyone be looking for him. Yugi let out a sigh."Peace and quiet at last." He whispered.

Anzu snuggled up to him. "Yeah. Why everyone should find being shot so exciting, is beyond me."

"Morbid curiosity. I guess." He shrugged.

"Yugi?" Anzu sat up straight and looked at him. "Do you have to duel Kaiba tonight?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Well. I can't back down now."

"Couldn't you have given yourself a week or so, to get better. You are tired. Still getting over Atem, and you're injured."

"I didn't really have a choice." He rubbed the back of his head, as he always did when he felt awkward.

"You could have said you were busy tonight. Arranged the duel in a few days time. Maybe you could have chosen some easier opponents first. So you can get used to not having Atem with you."

"Are you worried I might lose? That I can't beat Kaiba on my own?"

"It's not that. I just don't want you getting hurt. I know you are really keen to prove you can win on your own. But Kaiba can be mean. I really want to see you kick his arrogant butt. I just wish you might have considered some easy duels first."

Yugi chewed his bottom lip and looked down. Did Anzu doubt he could win on his own? His blonde bangs fell forward and hid his expression. Part of him was still afraid, but he wouldn't show it. When he had confronted Kaiba earlier. His old self had told him to stay quiet, but he hated that part of himself, so he had responded in the way he knew Atem would have. He only hoped he had the ability to back it up without Atem there to help him.

Anzu could tell he was having his own internal battle, somehow she always seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I think you will beat Kaiba, but please don't hurt yourself to win. Turn the duel disks intensity down so that you don't feel the blast from attacks, or duel without disks so that you can sit down or something." She gently stroked his hair back from his face and kissed his cheek. "We should be getting back. Classes start again soon."

He tilted his head to meet her gaze. "Thank you Anzu. I will beat Kaiba. I promise. I have built a new, powerful deck, with a few cards Kaiba hasn't seen yet. My Other self had faith in me. I won't let him down." He clenched his fists.

Anzu smiled, she felt a warm glow flow through her body. This was her Yugi and she felt proud of him.

Their lips brushed as they shared a brief kiss. Pulling away slightly Anzu went to stand up. But Yugi held onto her preventing her from moving.

"Just a few moments longer." He smiled, pulling her into a longer, more passionate kiss. Yugi had his hand resting on her thigh, he could feel the firmness of her dancers muscles through her silky tights, sending shivers through his body. He slid his hand up the outside of her thigh and under her short skirt, his fingers brushed the edge of her panties. His face started to burn, embarrassed by his own forwardness, but somehow he couldn't stop himself. He could feel his heart pounding. He was half expecting her to slap him, but instead he felt her hands under his jacket, massaging his back. Their kissing was becoming more and more passionate.

Suddenly, they were startled by a loud cough along with the sound of someone slamming a large book shut. They almost leaped out of their skins as they quickly removed themselves from each other, faces pink with embarrassment.

"Mrs. Watabe!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Miss Mazaki, Mr. Mutou. May I enquire as to what you are doing? In the Library of all places!"

"Erm. err..." Yugi stuttered out.

"The library is for studying and reading books, is it not?"

"Yes Mrs. Watabe." Anzu replied.

"You both know that this sort of thing is forbidden on school premises?"

They both nodded sheepishly.

"Good. Then I shall be reporting you both to the school principal. I cannot allow such behaviour in MY library. Now I suggest that you both hurry along to your next lessons. Immediately."

"Yes Mrs. Watabe." They both replied. Anzu stood up first. Yugi had to pick his crutches up from the floor. He was so flustered that he almost toppled over and dropped one of his crutches. Anzu had to help him.

Mrs Watabe watched the pair of them leave. "Teenagers." She mumbled to herself. With a shake of the head, she went back to stacking books back onto the shelves. She was surprised it was those two she had caught in a heated embrace, they were among the better behaved students. She had always found Yugi a very polite and rather shy young man, not the sort of boy who seduced girls in the school library. She decided not to report them to the principal, the threat was probably enough to frighten them.

Yugi and Anzu spent the rest of the afternoon waiting to be called to the principals office. They were too embarrassed to tell anyone what had happened.

The afternoon proved to be just as eventful and embarrassing. They had a Biology lesson, and it was all about human reproduction. Every time Yugi and Anzu glanced at each other, their faces would flush. Not helped by Jonouchi, whispering rude and smutty remarks.

They were then divided into pairs, and given very realistic baby dolls to look after. Anzu and Yugi quickly paired up together. Jonouchi and Ryou were told to pair up by the teacher. Honda scored a result by being paired with Miho. He was quick to impress her with his parenting skills, having had plenty of practice babysitting his nephew.

"Why have they paired me with Jonouchi? I'm not a girl!" Ryou was indignant.

"I think you make a lovely couple." Honda pursed his lips and made kissing noises.

Jonouchi threw his baby at Honda, who ducked. The baby hit the floor and immediately started making a crying noise. The whole class erupted in laughter as Jonouchi rushed to pick the poor little thing up, by its leg.

"Arghh. How do I shut this thing up?" He wailed, shaking it, which only seemed to intensify it's screams.

"Mr. Jonouchi. Take this seriously. Or, get out of my class." The teacher yelled.

"Some help here, people. Please?" He went to shove the doll at Ryou. Who nervously took it and looked pleadingly at Anzu.

"I don't know what to do either." He whined.

"Here, you cradle it. Like this."Anzu shoved her doll at Yugi, who held it like someone had just placed a delicate glass ornament in his hands. It immediately started to cry. He almost dropped it in horror.

Anzu arranged the doll in Ryou's arms. It seemed to work, it stopped crying. While the one Yugi held out in front of him was now screaming.

They then had to practice changing nappies. Yugi found he was quite good at it.

"Wow Yugi, that was quick." Ryou was impressed. He was in a muddle with his.

"Well, I just approached it like it was a puzzle. It was easy." He said, proudly admiring his work.

"Yugi can be chief nappy changer when you two have a baby together, Anzu." Jonouchi smirked.

Yugi's face went scarlet.

"Any more smart remarks, and you will be wearing that nappy on your face." Anzu snarled. She looked at the baby Yugi was holding gently against his chest. He seemed to be getting the idea. She suddenly found herself thinking he would make a good father and imagined the baby with spiky Tri coloured hair. She could feel her face going red.

"Anzu wants a baby, Anzu wants a baby." The temptation to tease them was too much for Jonouchi to resist.

"Right, that's it. You are wearing that nappy." Anzu snatched the nappy from his hand and was about to chase him with it, when the teacher intervened.

"That's enough. Mr. Jonouchi, you are supposed to be eighteen not eight. Out of my class. NOW."

Mumbling to himself Jonouchi left the classroom and spent the remainder of the lesson sat in the corridor.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think.**

**I don't know why, but I was in a silly mood when I wrote the last part. The next chapter will be more serious.**


	2. Chapter 2

I gave myself a deadline to publish this chapter today (Thursday). I had it all typed up and ready. All I needed to do was look it over first. But disaster! No Wi Fi. We are currently on holiday in Saundersfoot, Wales, and the internet connection was not working. Thankfully, we have got it resolved.

I told myself that I would never attempt it. But, I have written a duel!

If it sucks, please be kind to me. I am not an expert duelist. Kaiba would probably describe my skills as 'deadbeat'. But I have tried my best to make it a good duel. If I have made any horrible errors, I am very, very sorry.

Also: I do not own Yugioh. All the cards used in the duel are cards that we have at home (We have hundreds).

* * *

The Right To Be King. Part 1.

The end of the school day could not come soon enough for Yugi. What an eventful day it had been.

Walking back to his locker to collect his outdoor shoes, he wondered if he should report to the Principals office to ask about their punishment, for being caught in the library earlier. What would he tell his mother and Grandfather? Yugi's face went red just thinking about it.

"Yo. Yuge. Why is your face all red?" Jonouchi wanted to know.

"Oh. Erm." Yugi scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's nothing."

"Meh heh heh. Must have been all that biology stuff earlier. I get those kinda thoughts all the time too." Jonouchi elbowed Yugi playfully.

Overhearing their conversation, Anzu intervened. "Stop being such a pervert Jonouchi. Yugi is nothing like you." She glared in Yugi's direction, worried he might let sip to Jonouchi about what happened in the library, and then imagining Yugi as a father. What on earth was wrong with her today?

Yugi noticed her expression and laughed nervously. "I am just feeling a bit too hot. That's all." He hoped it was a good enough excuse.

"Whoa. Man. You okay?" Jonouchi put his hand on Yugi's forehead. "You ain't sick are you?"

"Hey guys. Mr. Chono was looking for you Jonouchi. You had better get outta here before he gives you detention." Honda had appeared. "I gotta dash. See you for Yugi's duel later. My sister wants me to pick Joji up from nursery, there's only so much of that little brat they can put up with." Honda quickly changed his shoes and hurried out of the building.

"Did you impress Miho this afternoon?" Jonouchi called out. Honda pretended not to hear, he was not about to let on that she had finally agreed to go on a date with him, at the weekend. Honda grinned, feeling rather pleased with himself. It was about time he got lucky with the ladies.

"Do you guys want a lift home? My mum is picking me up in the car." Yugi asked Anzu and Jonouchi.

"Nah. I need to swing by the store, to pick up a few groceries." Jonouchi replied.

"Just you and me then." Yugi smiled at Anzu.

She nodded. "Looks like it. At least the teacher didn't make us take that baby home."

"Yeah. I was relieved about that. Class B were given theirs to take home. I heard one of the guys saying that he took the batteries out, so it wouldn't wake him up in the night."

Laughing about it, they went outside to where Yugi's mother was waiting for him.

"How was your first day back Yugi?" His mother enquired.

"Alright." He wasn't keen to go into any detail.

Yugi's Mum looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "So that's it? Just, alright?"

"Yep. Not much happened." He was not lying to his mother, he was just not telling her the truth. Something he had lots of practice at doing.

"A few people wanted to know about Yugi's leg, but apart from that it was just a normal day at school." Anzu added, with a hint of irony.

Upon arriving home. Yugi's Grandfather informed him that Seto Kaiba had called to say that he would be sending a car to collect Yugi, at Six Thirty. Kaiba was ensuring that he would not back out.

"May I ask? Why is Kaiba sending a Limo round Yugi?" Grandpa was a little concerned where Kaiba was involved. He himself had experienced Kaiba at his worst. He did not like that young man at all.

"We are going to duel Grandpa."

"Why did you accept his challenge? You have been through such a lot lately. Would it not be wise to wait a couple of weeks?"

"I challenged him Grandpa. I need to do this. I have to prove I can win on my own." Yugi looked at his Grandfather with a look of resolve.

"Then I have faith in you Yugi. Remember. Heart of the Cards." He winked and gripped Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi nodded. "I will. Thanks Grandpa. Will you come and watch me duel?"

"I would be honoured. I can't wait to see my Grandson kick Kaiba's butt." He chuckled.

Yugi hoped that his Grandfather was right.

The Kaiba Corp Limo pulled up at Six Thirty sharp. Yugi, his Grandfather, Anzu and Jonouchi were waiting. Honda had his motorbike and would meet them there. Ryou was unable to make it and sent his apologies. He was helping out as a first aider at a local sporting event that evening.

As they pulled up at the Kaiba dome, Yugi's heart was pounding and he felt like he had a massive lump in his throat. Boy was he nervous. But he also felt a rush of excitement and anticipation. It was the buzz that made duelling so much fun.

"Good evening Yugi. I see you have brought your little fan club with you. I am afraid it won't help you win." Kaiba led them into the arena. Yugi said nothing.

"Yugi will beat you Kaiba. So stop being a jerk." Anzu was feeling tense. It was Yugi's first duel since Atem had left and Kaiba's mean words towards them were irritating her more than usual.

Jonouch touched her arm. "Hey. It's okay Anzu. Yugi will let his cards do the talking. Won't you Yuge?"

Yugi nodded. Kissing Anzu softly on the lips. For his own comfort as much as hers. "Knowing you are here cheering for me, gives me all the confidence I need to win."

"Ahh.. How touching. Shame she will witness your utter humiliation. Yugi."

"Don't bet on it Kaiba." Yugi replied with what he hoped was an authoritative tone. His voice wasn't as deep and menacing as Atem's, but he managed to make it sound pretty threatening.

"Whatever." Kaiba shrugged.

They both switched on their duel disks and placed their decks in their deck holders. Yugi threw his crutches to one side, ignoring any protests his leg made. He heard Anzu gasp, so he glanced over in his friends direction and winked. Jonouchi and Honda gave him the thumbs up signal. Anzu had her hands clasped together over her mouth, she looked really nervous.

"Go on Yugi. Trust in yourself and your cards." Sugoroku added.

Yugi turned his attention back to the towering figure in front of him. "Lets do this Kaiba."

Kaiba nodded and smirked. As they both drew five cards. "Since you are going to lose. I will let you go first.

**Yugi 4000 LP**

**Kaiba 4000 LP**

Yugi ignored Kaiba's insidious remark and drew his sixth card. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest. Yugi found it difficult to stop his hands from trembling as he looked at the card he had just drawn. Marshmallon. That would make a good start, he already had Marshmallon Glasses in his hand.

"Okay I play one monster face down." He set Marshmallon face down. "Then I play two more cards face down." He set Marshmallon glasses and the trap Waboku. "That ends my turn."

"Being cautious are we Yugi, might have guessed you would be a cowardly duelist."

"Don't listen too him Yugi." Anzu shouted.

Kaiba smirked. He already had one Blue Eyes in his hand. His smirk grew wider when he drew Kaiser Seahorse. It counted as two sacrifices. "I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse, to play my Blue Eyes White Dragon. (Atk/3000 Def/2500) I'm not scared of your face down cards Yugi. Go my Blue Eyes, attack Yugi's face down card.

Yugi's card flipped to reveal Marshmallon. Atk/300 Def/500. Kaiba's attack bounced straight off, costing him 1000 life points. Yugi flipped Waboku which protected him from taking any battle damage.

"Hmph. Your pathetic pink blob saved you that time Yugi. Turn end."

**Yugi 4000 LP**

**Kaiba 3000 LP**

Yugi drew again. Brain control. "I play Silent Swordsman LV3 Atk/1000 Def/1000, and one face down card." He played Brain Control face down. He couldn't attack, he didn't have anything strong enough, just yet.

"I switch Marshmallon to defence and end my turn."

Kaiba drew another card. Sakuretsu Armour. "Blue Eyes. Attack his Swordsman." A pair of glasses immediately appeared on Kaiba's dragon, causing it to attack Marshmallon. The attack bounced off again. "What the!"

"Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle, Kaiba. And with these glasses, your dragon is unable to see well enough to attack any other monsters." Yugi explained.

"In that case, I place a card face down, and end my turn." Kaiba placed the trap cards Threatening Roar and Sakuretsu Armour, face down.

Yugi drew another card. Old Vindictive Magician. Atk/450 Def/600. "My Silent Swordsman increases to Level 5." Yugi replaced Silent Swordsman LV3 with LV5 Atk2300 Def1000. "And then I pay 800 life points to play Brain Control, and take control of your dragon. Go Blue Eyes, attack his life points directly." Yugi would win if his attack was successful. He doubted it would be that easy though.

"I don't think so. Yugi. I activate Threatening Roar. My dragon will not attack. Me."

"Then I attack you with my Silent Swordsman directly."

Kaiba could not afford to take such a hit to his life points. "I activate Sakuretsu Armour. Your Swordsman is destroyed."

"I play a face down and end my turn." Yugi placed Old Vindictive Magician face down. Kaiba's Blue Eyes went back to Kaiba's side of the field. '_I need to keep calm, and build my forces_._ I know Kaiba will try to play his Ultimate Dragon.' _Yugi thought.

**Yugi 3200 LP**

**Kaiba 3000 LP**

"My turn." Kaiba drew a card and smirked. Now he could get rid of that annoying pink blob. "I play offerings to the Doomed. Your Marshmallon is no more. I also play Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4." (Atk 1600/Def 1000) Horus Attack his face down. Old Vindictive Magician was flipped. Yugi activated it's effect. "I choose to destroy your Blue Eyes White Dragon Kaiba."

Kaiba's Blue Eyes went to the graveyard. Kaiba set Monster Reborn on the field.

Yugi drew his next card. Skilled White Magician. Atk/1700 Def/1900. "I play Skilled White Magician then my Silent Swordsman attacks Horus. Horus went to the graveyard costing Kaiba 700 life points. Skilled White Magician attack his life points directly."

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon. Counter his attack my Blue Eyes."

Yugi's Silent Swordsman was destroyed, costing him 700 life points. Yugi's Skilled White Magician gained one spell counter. The only card he had left in his hand was Swords of Revealing Light, which he had been saving. He had a feeling he might need it. "Your turn Kaiba."

"Because you destroyed Horus, I can summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 (Atk/2300 Def/1600) to the field. He placed it in attack position.

**Yugi 2500 LP**

**Kaiba 2300 LP**

"As an effect of Offerings to the Doomed, I am unable to draw a card this turn. He had the spell card Shrink, and his second Kaiser Seahorse (Atk/1700 Def/1650). All he needed was to draw his second Blue Eyes White Dragon. But it did not matter. he would win this turn anyway.

"Go my Blue Eyes, destroy his Magician."

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light." Swords appeared around Kaiba's dragon. He would be unable to attack for three turns.

"Hmph. Trying to buy yourself time. I end my turn."

Yugi drew Pot of Greed. "I play Pot of Greed. My Magician gains another spell counter." Yugi drew two more cards. Dark Magician (Atk/2500 Def/2100) and Mirror Force. He would need to be patient. "I play one face down card and end my turn." He placed Mirror Force face down.

"Not doing much with your three turns, are you Yugi?" Kaiba drew a card and smiled. Blue Eyes White Dragon (Atk/3000 Def/2500). "I use Kaiser Sea Horse to summon my Second Blue Eyes. It seems that I am making more use of your swords than you are Yugi." He ended his turn.

Yugi drew. He needed to make this count. At the end of Kaiba's next turn the Swords would disappear. Double Coston Atk/1700 Def/1650) "I tribute Double Coston to play Dark Magician. In attack." Yugi ended his turn.

Kaiba Drew a card. Pot of Greed. "I play pot of Greed." Kaiba drew two cards Dragonic Tactics and Luster Dragon Atk/1900 Def/1600) "I play Dragonic tactics to bring my third Blue Eyes to my hand then I tribute two dragon type monsters, Luster Dragon and Horus to play my third Blue Eyes. Kaiba now had three Blue Eyes on the field. "Turn end. Now the real battle begins, Yugi." Swords of revealing light disappeared.

Yugi drew Yellow Gadget Atk/1400 Def/600. "My Skilled White Magician now has three spell counters. I tribute him to summon Buster Blader Atk/2600 Def /2300. You have three dragons on your field and three in your graveyard. Buster Blader gains 500 attack points for every dragon card you have on the field and in your graveyard. He now has total of 5600 attack points. Buster Blader destroy one of his dragons and end this duel."

Yugi heard his friends cheer as he played Buster Blader. He cast them a quick glance and smiled.

"I play Shrink." Kaiba played the shrink card from his hand. Buster Blader's attack was halved leaving it with only 2800. "Buster Blader is destroyed. My Dragon is safe. Your pitiful efforts are futile."

Yugi also lost 200 life points. They were now both tied on 2300.

"I play Green Gadget in defence. I can then add one Red Gadget to my hand. He shuffled through his deck and took out Red Gadget.

"More low level fodder, waiting to be slaughtered. You are only delaying your downfall. Yugi."

"Don't listen to him Yuge. You can still win this." Jonouchi shouted.

**Yugi 2300 LP**

**Kaiba 2300 LP**

Kaiba Drew Polymerization. "My first dragon destroys your Green Gadget. That's all for now. I don't trust your face down card. You left your Dark Magician in attack on purpose. I will combine my three dragons to summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. (Atk4500/Def3800) He can't attack you this turn. Next turn you're finished."

Anzu gasped. "Oh no. Yugi!"

Yugi looked up at Kaiba's fearsome three headed dragon. He had faced it many times with Atem in control of his body. But never on his own. He felt a mixture of fear and anticipation. He still had Mirror Force, but Kaiba was not falling for it. He had to remain strong. This was his big challenge. His chance to show Kaiba his own strength.

To be continued...

* * *

**Will Yugi win or lose?**

**Find out next time in the thrilling conclusion to this duel.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

And now for the thrilling conclusion to the duel. Well maybe not.

Thank you to Aqua girl 007 and Startastica for reviewing and giving me advice where needed. I do try to keep the stars of my story in character as much as possible. However, I do get a bit carried away sometimes. So very sorry if Yugi and Anzu seemed a bit uptight.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the laptop I typed this on.

* * *

Back to Reality.

The Right to be King. Part 2.

Yugi prepared to draw his next card. He drew Black Pendant. He set it on the field to raise Dark Magician's attack to 3000. "I play Yellow Gadget (Atk1200 Def/1200 in defence. When he is on the field, I can add one Green Gadget to may hand. I end my turn."

Kaiba smirked as he drew. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon. I think I will destroy your annoying face down."

Yugi's Mirror Force went to the graveyard. He was now in big trouble.

"I knew it. Mirror force. Utterly predictable. Now your Dark Magician is completely defenceless. Go my Ultimate Blue Eyes destroy his Magician and most of his life points."

Yugi braced himself as Dark Magician was blasted into oblivion. The force sent a burst of pain through his injured leg, causing it to buckle. Yugi lost his balance and crumpled to the floor. He also lost 1500 life points, leaving him with just 700. As an effect of Black Pendant going to the graveyard Kaiba lost 500 life points.

"YUGI!" His friends and Grandfather all screamed at the same time. Anzu was almost in tears, she could not stand to see him being hurt like this.

"Come on Yugi. Don't give up." Jonouchi shouted.

"Trust in the Heart of the cards Yugi. You can still win." Sugoroku shouted.

Yugi looked over at his friends, giving them a weak smile. "I'm okay. I won't give up.."

"Get on your feet Yugi. Or are you giving up? I don't wish to attack a man while he is on the ground, but I will if I have to." Kaiba said.

"Not.. while.. I. Still.. have.. life points." Yugi replied, as he painfully pushed himself to his feet. His leg was screaming at him. He was also feeling slightly dizzy.

**Yugi 700 LP**

**Kaiba 1800 LP**

Yugi closed his eyes as he prepared to draw. _Heart of the cards. Please hear me? _Monster Reborn. He kept his face neutral, although inside he was smiling. He now had a chance.

"I play a face down, and end my turn." He braced himself, ready for Kaiba's next attack.

"Prepare yourself for the end of your reign as King, Yugi." Kaiba drew Battle Ox. "I play Battle Ox (Atk/1700 Def/1000). And use it to destroy Yellow Gadget. Now my Ultimate Dragon, attack Yugi, directly." Kaiba could feel his heart beating with excitement. He had won. Without that pompous Pharaoh, Yugi was no match for him. Kaiba was so carried away with his victory, he had completely forgotten that Yugi had played a face down.

"I play Monster Reborn, to bring back Buster Blader. You have a total of seven dragons. Six in your graveyard, plus your Ultimate Blue Eyes on the field. Buster Blader gains 500 attack points, for each dragon, giving him an extra 3500. That gives him a total of 6100 attack points, your Ultimate Dragon is destroyed and you lose 1600 life points."

Kaiba shielded his eyes as his dragon exploded. "I can do the maths, Yugi." He growled.

**Yugi 700 LP**

**Kaiba 200 LP**

"Way to go Yugi." Jonouchi shouted.

Honda pumped his fist. "Yeah!"

"Oh. Yugi." Anzu felt a wave of happiness wash over her.

"That's my Yugi. Now win this duel." Sugoroku exclaimed.

"Your turn Yugi. Finish it." Kaiba hissed, looking Yugi straight in the eyes. Kaiba had no more cards in his hand, there was nothing he could do.

Yugi nodded and drew his card. Dark Magician Girl. He smiled, he wouldn't be needing her help in this duel.

"Buster Blader Destroy the rest of Kaiba's life points." Kaiba braced himself, as, Buster Blader with 6100 attack points, blasted him. He stood firm as the shock wave hit, reducing him to negative life points.

"No.. Seto!". Mokuba had just arrived. Running up to where his brother stood, he threw his arms around him.

Kaiba shut off his duel disk. "It's okay, Mokuba." He looked across to Yugi. "Congratulations, Yugi. You win. This time."

Yugi shut off his own duel disk. "Thank you, Kaiba." He was finding it hard to stand up. His leg was hurting like crazy, making him feel clammy, and slightly nauseas. He desperately needed to sit down. Luckily his friends came running up to congratulate him. Jonouchi reached him first. He was so excited that he failed to notice Yugi's discomfort. Throwing his arm round Yugi's neck he playfully ruffled Yugi's hair. "Way to go little buddy. That ought to shut old money bags up for a while."

"Hey! Give him some air." Honda noticed Yugi looked a bit pale.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Anzu placed her hand on Yugi's cheek as she bent to look at his face. Yugi grimaced. Is head wedged under Jonouchi's arm.

Yugi gripped Jonouchi's arm with his free hand, and gripped the back of his jacket with the other as he felt his legs give way. Jonouchi felt Yugi collapsing against him, he quickly released him from his grip and held him up. "Sorry Yuge. What's wrong buddy?"

"Kaiba. Can someone get Yugi a drink of water? And a chair, so he can sit down." Suguroku turned to the Kaiba brothers.

"Hmph. That's not the way a victorious duelist should behave." Seto Kaiba was not impressed. He thought Yugi was being pathetic.

"Don't be like that Seto. Yugi has been through a lot in the last week. You shouldn't have made him duel you. And why didn't you bother tell me about the duel." Mokuba was feeling rather upset, he had returned home from the arcade, only to find out from Roland that Seto was duelling Yugi. He went over to Yugi and his friends. "Do you need a doctor Yugi?"

"No. I will be fine. Thank you for your concern Mokuba. I just need to rest."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and sighed. "Help him over to the cafe area. He can rest there for a while. And for the record, Mokuba. Yugi challenged me."

Honda and Jonouchi, carried Yugi between them, to the cafe area, while Anzu picked up his crutches. Yugi's Grandfather helped Yugi take his duel disk off his arm and carried it for him.

Mokuba gave Yugi a drink of water, along with some pain killers.

After around ten minutes, or so, Yugi perked up a little. "Thanks everyone. I feel much better now. That was a great duel, Kaiba."

"No it wasn't. I lost. And you can spare me the lecture, I don't need it." A smirk crossed his features. "I will add you to the small list of, privileged people, I view as worthy opponents. You should consider it an honour." He then surprised everyone by offering Yugi a handshake.

Yugi pushed himself to stand, and accepted. "Thank you, Kaiba." He wished Atem could be here to witness this.

"Don't any of you ever breathe a word of this to anyone. I don't want people to think I have gone soft. And don't mistake it as an offer of friendship either." He hissed, sending each of them a death glare.

"We won't." Yugi help but smile.

Mokuba was grinning too. His big brother had just demonstrated a hint of humility. Not that Kaiba would ever call it that! Mokuba swelled with pride for Seto. He always knew that underneath the icy, hardened exterior, was a soft centre.

* * *

During the drive home, Yugi was too exhausted to say anything much. Jonouchi's excitement made up for it. He could not stop talking. Yugi found himself zoning out until everything just sounded like background noise.

Anzu also sat deep in thought, quietly clutching his hand. She felt so proud of him. Yugi had followed in Atem's footsteps for so long, but was now proving just how strong he had become. Anzu remembered when he had told her that he wasn't good enough for her because he was too weak. Yugi had promised her that one day, he would be strong enough to take care of her. She turned her gaze lovingly towards him. He had kept that promise.

The Kaiba Limo, dropped them off outside the Game shop. Sugoroku unlocked the door and they all stepped inside the entrance.

"Are you sure you're okay Yugi?" Anzu said as they bade each other good night.

"I will be fine after a good night sleep."

"I will walk Anzu home Yugi. See you tomorrow. King of Games." Jonouchi grinned.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you all there."

"Modest as ever, Yugi." Anzu said kissing him. "Will you go to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Of course I will."

"Ok. We can go together. Shall I come round at eight?"

"Yeah. Sure. See you then." He whispered. "I love you." Hoping only Anzu would hear.

Unfortunately, Jonouchi overheard. "I Love you too Yugi." Jonouchi said in a silly girly voice.

"Permission to hit Jonouchi on the way home please?" Anzu requested.

They all laughed.

"Good night Mr Mutou." Anzu said to Yugi's Grandfather, who was locking the security cabinets that he had forgotten to do earlier.

"Yeah.. Night Gramps." Jonouchi added. Anzu chased him out onto the street. "Arghh. Heelllp. Someone save me." He shrieked playfully as Anzu chased after him.

Yugi smiled. He felt really happy to have such fantastic friends.

Sugoroku shook his head and chuckled at their behaviour. "Come on Yugi? Lets go and get some supper."

Yugi struggled up the stairs. His mother was waiting for them. She was concerned at how tired Yugi looked.

"Where on earth have you two been? I tried to ring you. Neither of you had your phones with you." She said angrily holding up two mobile phones.

"Sorry." They both said sheepishly.

"If you have been corrupting my son, by taking him gambling. I will not be happy. And as for you Yugi. You are grounded, for a month."

"Aww. WHAT? Mum. That's not fair."

"You have a bad leg Yugi. You look washed out. and I am worried about you. I don't want you going out, except for school. Until your leg is better. Is that clear?"

Sugoroku opened his mouth to speak up and defend Yugi. Yugi's mother shot him a don't interfere, look. "Oooh. Dinner smells delicious. We are starving. Aren't we Yugi?" He said instead.

Come to think of it Yugi was ravenous. His mothers cooking was just what he needed. "I'm sorry that we forgot to tell you where we were. Grandpa didn't take me gambling. We were playing Duel Monsters with friends. That's all." He gave her a sweet smile, the one he always used when his mother was angry with him. His mothers stern expression immediately melted away.

"Sit down you two. I will serve dinner." It was a little after nine o'clock in the evening. Later than they usually ate. Luckily the nourishing soup she had made, with Sea vegetables, Shitake mushrooms and shredded chicken, had not spoiled. She placed noodles into bowls and poured the soup over them. Yugi had two helpings. It suddenly occurred too him that part of the reason he had felt unwell earlier, was probably due to hunger. He had not eaten since lunch time.

Feeling comfortably full and rather sleepy, Yugi asked to be excused. He went up to his room and stripped down to his boxers. He flopped onto the bed, with the intention of taking a nice relaxing bath before going to bed. However, within a few moments of laying down, Yugi was fast asleep.

* * *

The following week, was crazy. Expecting a glorious victory over Yugi, Kaiba had live streamed the duel on the internet. Now it had gone viral. Suddenly, duel monsters and Yugi in particular seemed to have even more fans than ever. Kaiba decided to keep a low profile, Disappearing out of the spotlight and immersing himself in work. He also had plenty of security staff to keep reporters away from him.

Today was Saturday. Yugi sat at the breakfast table, reading the newspaper article about himself. Unlike Kaiba he had not been able to escape the media spotlight. He found himself mobbed every time he tried to go to school. People either would demand a duel, or a photograph. Newspaper reporters also had been asking for interviews. At first Yugi refused, but eventually gave in, hoping they would leave him alone, if he agreed to do a feature. Thanks to Grandpa, who had appointed himself Yugi's manager, he had been paid enough to get him through university. Yugi had been reluctant at first, but the lady reporter had been really nice and friendly and had helped him overcome his nerves. She also suggested that he seek the help of a coach who would teach him how to deal with public attention. Yugi had had to admit, the article on him was very good, if not a bit exaggerated. It made him sound like some sort of superhero.

Then there were the fan girls. Most were nice, but some of the girls had been rather spiteful towards Anzu, jealous of the fact that she was his girlfriend. Yugi, usually tried to look for positives in peoples behaviour, but found jealousy, directed towards Anzu, hard to deal with. He was thankful to Jonouchi and Honda for acting as body guards. He was also glad that his mother had grounded him. Going out would have been a nightmare.

Sugoroku, on the other hand was delighted by Yugi's success. Business was booming. Kids were coming in to buy duel monsters cards and his Grandfather was offering a signed photo of Yugi with each sale over 2000Yen. He had also been selling raffle tickets. The winner would get to duel Yugi. Yugi didn't mind, he relished the chance of a good duel. He just wished his Grandfather/manager had asked him first!

"Yugi? YUGI?" His Grandfather raised his voice.

"Huh?" Yugi blinked, looking up. He had been spacing out.

"You are dribbling breakfast cereal off your spoon."

"Oh! Oops." He shoved what was left of the cereal and milk on his spoon, into his mouth. Looking down he noticed milk and cereal all down the front of his pyjamas.

"You had better not let your fans see that you never learnt how too feed yourself." His Grandfather laughed.

"Oh Yugi! You are worse than a baby." His mother came over with a cloth and tried to wipe him clean.

"Mum! I'm not a little kid. I can clean myself." Yugi grabbed the cloth from his mother. She shook her head. Smiling she started to clear up the empty plates.

"That, is an excellent interview Yugi." Sugoroku pointed towards the newspaper.

"Yeah. I surprised myself. I thought it would be a lot harder. At..." He stopped, almost saying Atem's name out loud in front of his mother. He had meant to say Atem hated giving interviews, and would have been very surprised and impressed that Yugi had done so.

Sugoroku winked at him. "We are all proud of you, Yugi. Now, hurry up and get dressed. I shall be opening the shop up soon. There are lots of people who have paid for tickets, waiting to meet you."

"Sugoroku Mutou! You should be ashamed of yourself. I don't know what possessed you. Charging all those kids for the chance to meet Yugi. It was bad enough when he won that Battle City tournament and you advertised a contest to be held in the shop, using Yugi as a poster boy! That awful gang turned up, and ruined it." Yugi's mother scolded him.

"Please... Don't remind me of that nightmare." Yugi added. Atem had been livid when Grandpa put posters all over the place, advertising a contest taking place at the Kame Game Store. For young duelists to battle for a place on the rankings list. The photograph was actually of Yami Yugi. It took some very gentle persuasion on Yugi's part, to prevent Atem losing his temper, and ripping them all down. Then a gang of duel thugs had gate crashed the mini tournament, leaving Yugi, along with a reluctant Atem to resolve the problem. Afterwards Atem had very smugly, stated that he knew that something like that would happen, which was why he had been against it.

Sugoroku leant back in his chair looking pleased with himself. "I never miss an opportunity to make money. Anyway, I am thinking of my Grandson's future. You will never need to worry about money, Yugi."

"Yeah. I guess. But I don't really worry about money anyway." Yugi felt very about charging people. He found it difficult to believe people would actually pay to meet him. Not so long ago they would have probably wanted to beat him up.

"That's because you have never had to go without anything, my lad. Your generation have had it easy. I can remember that after the war..."

Yugi's mother threw a tea towel at Sugoroku. "Come on. Stories later. Washing up now." She winked at Yugi. "Go and get dressed Yugi. As a celebrity, I will let you off the household chores today. You will need all your energy for what your Grandfather has lined up for you today."

"Woo hoo. No chores. Thanks mum." Yugi went upstairs to get dressed. Maybe being famous had it's benefits after all.

* * *

**Yugi won. But then again, I bet you all guessed he would.**

**The second half of this chapter was a bit of a post duel filler, so sorry if it sort of jumps from one bit to the next. **

**Next chapter. I plan to re-introduce another old character. Wonder if you can guess who?**


	4. Chapter 4

This next chapter focuses on Mai and Jonouchi. I think that their relationship could be a rather volatile one. Mai with a massive chip on her shoulder and Jonouchi's rough background. The anime didn't really show how bad his home life was. The manga featured his drunken father and revealed that Jonouchi had been in a lot of trouble for being in a gang during his early teens. If you have not read the manga, I would really recommend it. The first seven books are very different from the anime. Quite violent at times.

I have also tried to have some interesting interactions between the characters. Which I hope everyone will like.

I should also warn that there is swearing in this chapter.

I own nothing.

* * *

Back to Reality. Jonouchi's Bad Day.

One month had gone by since Yugi's victory over Seto Kaiba. Just like it had after Battle City, the fan worship had eased off a little. Yugi had also become used to it. He was surprised at how easily he had slipped into the role of celebrity and King of Games, without Atem there to help him. It had given him much more confidence, which had resulted in him being a little more assertive. He was a long way from the timid, shy teenager he had been when they first entered high school. Yugi vowed that he would still show respect and kindness to others though, and he jokingly told his friends to slap him if he ever became big headed or cocky.

Anzu had passed the first of her ballet assessments, and had achieved excellent marks. It was looking likely that her place at the New York Dance and Drama Academy would be secure. Her only dilemma previously, had been how to juggle school. The Japanese school year started in April, while in New York it was September. She would be eighteen in August, so should start at the dance school in September. Her parents wanted her to graduate first. Which meant she would have the disadvantage of starting half way through the year. She had argued with her parents about it. Now she was almost relieved that she had lost the argument, because it would mean spending a few more months with Yugi.

The first games night, since Atem had left, was going to be held at Anzu's house a week Saturday. Her parents were going away for the weekend, and had agreed to let Anzu have her friends round. They planned to play a board game called Cluedo, one of the modern day board games Atem had enjoyed playing. He was very good at working out who the murderer was. They were also going to watch one of Atem's favourite films. An old spaghetti western called A Fist Full of Dollars, starring Clint Eastwood. Yugi had found the box set, which also contained For A Few Dollars More and The Good, Bad and the Ugly, among his Grandfather's collection of western movies, while he had been trying to find the porno film that Jonouchi wanted back. The character Clint played, had intrigued Atem. No one knew his name, he struck an imposing, commanding figure, and only spoke when he had something important to say. He also punished evil people who did bad things, and hurt good people. Yugi had allowed Atem to take over his body so that he could watch all of the Clint Eastwood Westerns.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jonouchi was really pleased for his friends, everything was going so well for Anzu and Yugi. He hated himself for feeling a little bit jealous, but he couldn't help it. His life was so shitty in comparison. The fans ignored him, in favour of Yugi and Kaiba. No one seemed to care about his achievements in duel monsters. Yugi and Atem always encouraged him. Mai did too, in her own way. Her insults and goading, had been her way of helping him to become a stronger duelist.

Jonouchi sighed and pulled the collar up on his jacket. It was Six thirty on a cold, wet, miserable, February morning. These newspapers would not deliver themselves, and although the money was awful, Jonouchi was desperate. With his fathers debts, and drinking problems, he needed the money to get through school.

The way that he had left things with Mai, was really bothering him too. He just did not know how to get in touch with her. He knew she had gone to Europe. The only hint at her whereabouts, was something he had found in an online review, about a tournament in Paris. Mai had won. But that was three weeks ago. She could have moved on by now.

He kicked a beer can, that was laying on the pavement, in anger. It was almost full up. The contents sprayed out onto his foot and trouser leg. "Shit! Why am I so fucking dumb." He shouted at the now half empty can as it bounced into the road. "Why was I such a knuckle head and let her leave." He clenched his fists. "Argh.." He could have got her phone number, or an e-mail address. He could have just told her how he felt. But no. He had to be the hard man. Always acting tough, like he just didn't care. The problem was Mai tended to behave in the same way, pretending she didn't need friends. She had said men were jerks, only interested in her body. Jonouchi didn't see her as just a sex object at all, but her aggressive attitude had deterred him from showing his true feelings. How on earth would he ever find her so that he could tell her he liked her, without scaring her off?

The early morning deliveries had made him late for school. The bell had already rung when Jonouchi rushed into the classroom and threw himself into his seat next to Yugi.

"Hey. Jonouchi. You okay?" Yugi looked at him with a worried expression. Jonouchi looked tired, he was wet through, and was that beer Yugi could smell?

"Yeah. Been up since five, shelf stacking and then doing deliveries."

Yugi frowned slightly. Should he mention the smell of beer? "Oh. Er. Okay." Perhaps he should mention it to Anzu or Honda first.

"So hows it going with you Yuge?" Jonouchi asked.

"Jonouchi! Mutou! Classes have begun. Please be quiet?" The teacher stood at the front of the class glaring at them.

Yugi jumped and sat bolt upright with his eyes to the front. "Sorry, Sensei."

Jonouchi just sighed and pulled his books out of his bag and dumped them on his desk. This was going to be a long day.

After the morning lessons ended, Yugi and Anzu walked over to the dining hall together.

"I am worried about Jonouchi." He told her. "He is never that late, and did you see how dishevelled he was? I thought I noticed a strong smell of alcohol on him too."

"He was in a bit of a state this morning, but I didn't get close enough to notice the smell. Perhaps we should ask Honda. He might know something."

"Speak to me about what?" Honda came up behind them, startling them.

"Oh! Yugi was just worried about Jonouchi." Anzu replied.

"Its probably nothing. When Jonouchi came in late this morning I thought I smelled alcohol. I wondered if you knew anything Honda?" Yugi asked.

"I know he's been working his butt off to pay for the trip to Egypt. And to cover the bills."

"He has been pretty moody the last couple of days. You don't think he has started drinking?" Anzu exclaimed.

"Nah.. That's not it. He told me not to say anything too you, because he didn't want you guys to feel awkward. But seeing you two together, and then me getting Miho to go out on a date, kinda made him miss Mai. He has been trying to find her since we got back from Egypt. But he has not had any luck, and he is too bone headed to ask for help. But I know for a fact he is not drinking."

"He must know we would want to help him though. I could ask Kaiba to locate Mai's duel disk." Yugi suggested.

"Can you imagine him accepting Kaiba's help? Honda answered.

"Erm.. I have Mai's phone number. Shizuka also keeps in touch with her via e-mail." Anzu sheepishly added.

"What!" Both males exclaimed at the same time.

"Why didn't he ask Shizuka to contact Mai for him?" Yugi suggested.

"Because Jonouchi doesn't know about it. Mai asked her to keep it a secret, but Shizuka felt she was deceiving us, so she confided in me. Do you think I Should tell Jonouchi?"

"Nah. Not yet. Perhaps you should try and ring Mai first. Make sure she is okay with it. I don't want that idiot saying or doing something stupid. Mai might end up telling him to get lost." Honda said.

"Yeah. We need to handle this carefully." Yugi scratched his chin. "We all know what those two can be like. We need to come up with a good plan. Maybe we can get Mai to come to him."

It was decided that Anzu would try and ring Mai, after they had finished school for the day. For a girly chat. Mai still didn't know about Atem leaving, Yugi being shot, or that Anzu and Yugi were now together as a couple. She would call her to giver her the news, and then casually ask if Mai missed Jonouchi.

Later that day, Anzu was alone in her room. Yugi had been a bit put out when she told him she wanted to do this alone. He had wanted to listen in, but Anzu had told him it would be girl talk. At that he had pulled a face and got the message that he was not needed.

Anzu felt nervous as she dialled Mai's number. It went straight to voice mail. Anzu didn't leave a message. She decided to call first thing in the morning, when it would be early evening in Europe.

Mai sat alone in a trendy Paris casino, sipping her white wine spritzer. She was due to start her shift as a croupier in half an hour, so she didn't want anything stronger. She wondered if she should have returned the missed call she had while sleeping in this morning. Caller id had come up as Anzu. Why was Anzu ringing her? Suddenly her cell phone, that was sitting on the table in front of her rang. Picking it up she noticed caller id. Anzu again? What could she want?

"Anzu. Hon! Long time no see?"

"Oh. Oh. Hi.. Mai." Anzu was surprised by the speed at which Mai answered. She had half expected voice mail, again. "Just ringing to. Erm. How are you doing Mai?" Lame question Mazaki. Pull yourself together. She thought.

"I'm good. How is everybody. You and Yugi an item yet?"

"Well. Yes. Actually, we are. I was ringing to tell you."

"About time hon." She laughed. "Anyway, I knew already. Shizuka keeps me up to date on all the gossip. What happened in Egypt? She said you all went to find out about the Pharaoh's past. But that's all I know."

"Oh! So you don't know about Atem?"

"Who's Atem sweetie?"

Anzu face palmed. Of course, they had not seen Mai for such a long time, she didn't know about the memory world, or that they had found Atem's name. They hadn't really told Shizuka anything either, because she lived in a different town, with her mother. She would not have been able to give Mai the details.

Anzu told Mai about the memory world and gave a summary of what had happened in Egypt.

"Wow. Intense stuff. That poor kid. All that responsibility, and then giving his life to kill the big bad monster and save the world. Only to wake up 3000 years later. No wonder he was always so moody. How's Yugi dealing with it?"

Anzu found Mai's perspective mildly amusing. "Well actually, he seems fine. But I know he misses Atem."

"At least he has you kiddo." Mai winked. Which of course Anzu couldn't see. "And what about Jonouchi?" Mai suddenly added. She mentally slapped herself, why did her heart rate always increase when she thought about him?

"Working hard. He really misses you Mai. He was trying to find out where you were."

"Really?" It came out way too enthusiastic, much too Mai's embarrassment. She cleared her throat. "Why would he miss little old me?" That sounded better, more controlled.

Anzu noticed the tone of Mai's voice and smiled to herself. Time to execute the plan. "He really likes you Mai, always has, but he is too stubborn to admit it to you. He is afraid you would reject him." An awkward silence followed.

"Oh." Mai almost squeaked. "Do I come off as aloof?"

"Not exactly, but you do tend to put on a front. Jonouchi does too. You both need to tell each other the truth.. About, how you feel." Anzu was worried she might be going too far.

"To be honest. I like Jonouchi, he is a good guy. But... I had some bad experiences." Mai paused for a second. "With men who were players. I don't want to get hurt, or hurt Jonouchi. Can you understand that?"

"I think so."

"You probably don't. You are too innocent. So is your man. You are lucky to have each other. I gave my innocence away to a bastard who promised me the world, and then just used me. Can you see why I push men away. I won't let it happen again."

"Jonouchi is not like that Mai. He may act tough, but he is a genuine, big hearted guy. Who adores you."

Mai sighed. "Then he deserves better than me."

"How do you know that. At least give each other a chance."

"I will give it some thought. I gotta start work now. But I will contact him. I promise."

They said good bye and ended the call.

Anzu felt a little stunned. Mai had opened up to her. Anzu felt sad that she mistrusted men so badly. She must really have been hurt. Anzu hoped Yugi would never become like that and hurt her. Mai was right, they were still so innocent.

While Anzu was talking to Mai. Yugi and Jonouchi were at the arcade, playing a game of air hockey. It was best of five. So far it was two each, this was the decider. The puck slammed into Jonouchi's goal. Game over. Win lit up on Yugi's side.

"Woo hoo." Yugi pumped his fist in the air. "Drinks are on you, Jonouchi."

"Man. Do you ever lose a game Yuge?" Jonouchi shook his head. He had thought himself an ace player at air hockey.

"Nope." Yugi grinned.

They ordered a large cola each and sat down.

"Is everything okay Jonouchi? You have been late to school twice this week." Yugi enquired.

"Yeah, no worries. Everything's great."

"You sure?" Yugi was not convinced.

Jonouchi sighed. "I can't fool you, can I?"

Yugi shook his head, urging him to continue.

"Seeing you and Anzu together, made me realise. I miss Mai. So, I've been working extra shifts to get some money together. Then I am gonna go find her." Stirring the ice around in his drink with the straw, he waited for Yugi's response.

"You miss her, huh? Would you like me to help you find her?"

"I can't ask you to do that Yugi. It's my problem, not yours."

"I can get Kaiba to trace her duel disk. I won't tell him why."

"Tch! I'm not asking that bastard any favours. I don't want him taking the piss when he finds out."

"Yeah, I guess. Still there must be some way of finding out where she is." He hoped that Anzu had been successful in contacting Mai that morning. He had not heard from her yet, so had no idea of the conversation between the two.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Almost one week had gone by since Anzu had spoken to Mai. She had told Yugi about their conversation, leaving out one or two details. Together they had decided not to give Mai's phone number to Jonouchi. If Mai had decided she was not interested, it could be awkward. The next move would be to ask Shizuka to send her an e-mail, inviting her to Yugi's eighteenth birthday party at the beginning of June, although that was still a couple of months away. If she did want to see Jonouchi, then she would respond, and may even show up sooner. They didn't want to deceive Jonouchi, or Mai about their plotting, but after speaking to Honda, they all agreed it was the best thing to do.

The e-mail was sent. Two days later they had still not had a response.

Anzu was a little worried. Why had she not been in touch? Was she still hesitating? Or had she decided she did not want to see Jonouchi?

Anzu, Yugi and Honda were huddled round Yugi's desk, Jonouchi was late again. What were they going to tell him?

"He will be really angry and upset." Yugi said sadly.

"Leave it with me. I know how to deal with Jonouchi." Honda said.

"Poor Jonouchi. Maybe it's for the best. Mai does have a lot of baggage." Anzu added.

"You don't think she feels that she is too old for him?" Yugi suddenly thought.

"I don't think so. Mai didn't mention the age gap. Jonouchi is eighteen now. Three years is not that much of a difference." Anzu replied.

"Hey guys, what were you all talking about?" Jonouchi suddenly appeared.

"Not much, just talking about going to the arcade after school." The little fib rolled off Honda's tongue smoothly.

Yugi, shifted awkwardly about in his seat, a guilty look on his face.

Jonouchi was just about to question him, when the bell rang. The students all quickly sat down, facing the front, as the teacher walked into the classroom.

This was going to be another long day, Jonouchi had just worked a night shift at the warehouse. He was exhausted and fed up. His friends were definitely talking about him, he was starting to feel paranoid. Tiredness can really play with your mind. He would quiz Yugi later, it would be easy to make him talk. Jonouchi narrowed his eyes and scrutinised his friends. The other two would be more difficult.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the day. Jonouchi was glad, he had struggled to concentrate. Yugi had not given anything away either. All he had said was that they were talking about the new game that had been installed in the arcade. Yugi had let slip that he was worried Jonouchi was working too much, and that his school work might suffer as a result. Right now Jonouchi couldn't really give a stuff about school work.

Yugi walked Anzu home from school. He was no longer grounded. His leg was feeling better. Apart from a few muscle spasms and some tenderness. he had no problem walking. Anzu's mother had invited him round to dinner. Anzu's parents had always liked Yugi, and approved of them going out together.

Laughing and chatting they strolled up the garden path. Anzu opened the front door, unaware that they were about to receive the shock of their lives.

* * *

**They showed the Spaghetti Westerns on British TV a few months ago. I remembered my dad really liking them when I was little. So I watched them. (Clint Eastwood was pretty hunky when he was young!) What I really found interesting though, was the similarities between Yami Yugi and the character Clint played. Both wear cloaks, Yami wears his deck belt like a gun holster, no one knows their names and they both have an aura about them, fixing their enemies with an intimidating glare. I don't know if anyone else agrees with me? Maybe its just me.**

**It also occurred to me while writing, that the Japanese school year runs April to March. In the UK and US it is September to August. I did read up that students transferring between the two systems face this dilemma, and it can be a bit of a problem. It certainly was for me in figuring out my plot line. It kind of messed up the dates and time frames that I have in my head.**

**Let me know what you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

I have managed to find a moment to post this next chapter for you. I am currently sat on a bed, in a guest house, somewhere on the North Norfolk coast. Our recent heatwave has come to an end :-( Its August, and it feels like November, the NW wind is freezing!. And all I have with me is summer clothes.

Just a little warning: There is a bit of smut, reference to alcoholism, the odd swear word and some innuendo in this chapter.

I don't own anything and all the mistakes are my own.

* * *

Beyond Egypt 2. Hello Stranger.

Kicking their shoes off. Anzu and Yugi stood in the entrance hall of Anzu's house.

"What is that strong smell?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Smells like a very expensive perfume. Oooh... who do those beautiful shoes belong to?" Anzu pointed at a pair of deep red stiletto shoes, lying on the mat.

"Guess we're about to find out." Yugi whispered back.

Anzu expected that it was her aunt Reia, she was nearly fifty but dressed herself up like a twenty year old, was on her fourth husband, and always smothered herself in perfume. She quietly warned Yugi that if it was aunt Reia, she would probably be all over him.

"Hi. Mum, we're home." Anzu went into the kitchen/dining room. Yugi nervously shuffled behind her. Their chins nearly hit the floor when they saw who was sitting at the table.

"Mai!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Hey kiddos. Long time, no see. Eh?" She grinned.

"When? What are you doing here?" Anzu didn't intend for if to come out as though she were horrified.

"Are you not pleased to see me? I thought you invited me to come?" Mai stood up and walked over to them.

"I mean.. We are pleased." Anzu was cut off by Mai throwing her arms round her in a hug, and kissing her right cheek, then left cheek, in a French style greeting.

"We are just surprised to see you That's all." Yugi added.

Mai turned her attention to Yugi. "Wow! Look at you! Not a little boy any more. Handsome too. I should keep my eye on him if I was you." She jokingly winked at Anzu, before hugging Yugi and planting a kiss on each of his cheeks. Yugi stood like a stone soldier, while his face went bright red.

Anzu blushed as well, she really couldn't think of anything to say in response.

Mai released him and the three of them went into the sitting room to relax and catch up. Anzu's mother served them tea and some little home made cakes.

Mai filled them in about her travels around Europe. She had visited some amazing places; Starting in Tuscany, for a holiday, then visiting Barcelona, to stay with an old acquaintance. Spent six months in London, staying with another friend from her days working on the cruise liner, and finally Paris, where she had worked as a croupier, and also winning a local duel monsters tournament. It had sounded like she had had an amazing time, but Yugi could not help but detect a hint of loneliness in Mai's voice. Beneath the facade she seemed lost. He suspected that she was still trying to come to terms with all the things that had happened at Battle City, and then with Dartz and the Orichalcos. She had probably been struggling to cope. Yugi was unsure how to approach the subject without her becoming defensive and running away again.

"So. Will you be staying here for long?" Yugi said.

Mai, looked into her empty cup. "That depends on a certain person."

"You mean Jonouchi?" Anzu added.

"Please don't tell him I'm here? I'm not sure if I am ready to see him yet."

"Have you got somewhere to stay?" Anzu enquired.

"I can check into an hotel. I have enough money to keep me for a while." Mai sounded lonely. Anzu felt sorry for her. She felt that what Mai really needed right now, was some company.

"You are welcome to stay here Mai. Mum? Is it okay if Mai stays?"

"Of course sweetie, I will make up the spare room. You are welcome here as long as you wish."

"You are all too kind. I don't deserve any of this, after awful things I did to you all." Mai wiped away a small tear before anyone had a chance to see it.

"Hey Mai. It wasn't your fault. You were under the influence of the Oricalcos. You were vulnerable and it prayed on your insecurities." Yugi leaned forward and placed his hand on her arm.

"Yeah. And I've got a lot of those." Mai said sadly.

Anzu shifted to sit next to Mai and put her arm round her shoulder. "It's okay, you shouldn't feel bad. It made good people do some bad things. Yugi forgave Atem, Jonouchi has forgiven you, we all have. In fact Jonouchi blamed himself for much of what happened."

"That just makes it worse. If he had shouted at me, punished me in some way. Instead you were all nice to me, and I was vile to you all. You should hate me!" The tears were starting to flow now, Mai couldn't stop them. This was the first time she had let anyone see her cry in years, and it felt like a huge burden was lifting.

"Forgiveness is what helps us heal, but first you have to forgive yourself, Mai. Can you do that?" Yugi said kindly.

Mai nodded. "I. I." She couldn't speak.

"Yugi. Can you go and get Mai some tissues please?" Anzu asked.

Yugi nodded and went out to the kitchen. Poor Mai, she is a mess he thought, but at least now she is releasing all the pain. He picked up a box of tissues and took it too her.

Mai had pulled herself together by the time they had their evening meal, she found herself feeling as if a huge burden had been removed. Anzu and Yugi had made her feel, that at long last, she could face the consequences of her actions with the Doma crew, and perhaps put it all behind her at last.

The guest room that Anzu's family had kindly given her was not large, but it was comfortable. It was painted in a very light blue with pretty cream and blue curtains. The dresser and wardrobe were light beech effect. Mai admired her figure in the full length mirror, attached to the front of the wardrobe. She was proud of her figure, she put in a lot of gym time, and it showed. Mai flopped down onto the single bed and bounced around to test the mattress for comfort, it was perfect, Mai knew she would sleep well.

Reaching into her bag, Mai pulled out a photograph. It was a picture taken of her with Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and of course Jonouchi, just after Duelist Kingdom, no one knew she had kept it. Gently, she ran her fingers over Jonouchi's image and smiled. Maybe there was some hope that things could work between them.

The following morning, after a good night sleep, Mai felt much better. After taking a nice long shower she went downstairs. The house was empty. Anzu had left a note telling Mai to help herself to breakfast, there was also a key to the front door. Mai smiled, Anzu's family were being so kind and trusting.

Anzu and Yugi both felt a little guilty about not telling Jonouchi that Mai was back, but a promise was a promise so they kept quiet.

The school day over, they all headed home. Yugi had to help in the store, Jonouchi was working yet another late shift and Anzu had a dance class.

When Anzu arrived home, she found Mai helping her mother cook the evening meal, the two women were laughing and chatting. Anzu smiled to herself, happy that Mai was fitting in really well with her family.

"Hi mum, Mai. Ooh dinner smells good. Have I got time to take a quick shower?"

"Yes of course sweetie. Your father will be home soon, we will eat then." Her mother replied.

"Did you have a good day, Mai?" Anzu asked.

"Not bad. I was tired after travelling yesterday, so I just chilled out for a bit and then went for a stroll. Did you see Jonouchi at school today? How was he?"

"He was same as always. I felt a bit awkward about not telling him you are here though." Anzu bit her lip and frowned.

"I'm sorry Anzu, I didn't mean to put you and Yugi in a spot over my issues with Jonouchi. Give me a day or two. I promise I will go and see him." She had too agree, it was a bit unfair on them.

"Thanks. I know Jonouchi will be really happy to see you Mai." Anzu, turned and ran upstairs to shower and change out of her dance kit.

The next two days were fairly uneventful. Mai was still avoiding Jonouchi, much to Anzu and Yugi's frustration.

The school day finished, Yugi was walking Anzu home. "Has Mai given any hint about when she will see Jonouchi?" He asked.

Anzu sighed. "Not really. I hate hiding things. What would Jonouchi think of me if he found out that Mai was staying at my house, Yugi? He is going to be really angry. I feel so deceitful."

Yugi stopped. Turning to face Anzu, he took both her hands in his. "Yeah. Its not really fair on you. Jonouchi's my best friend, I just hope Mai does the fight thing. I am not going to stand by and watch the girl I love and my best friend being unhappy."

"Its not fair on you either Yugi. You shouldn't have to take responsibility for Mai's indecision."

"Don't worry about me. I can take it, my shoulders are broad. I have been working out lately." Puffing his chest he laughed, in an attempt to cheer Anzu up a little. It seemed to work.

"I had noticed." She smiled admiringly, gently squeezing his bicep. He instinctively flexed his arm causing his bicep to contract. Anzu was impressed, remembering that not long ago he was rather puny.

Having lightened the mood a little, they both continued in the direction of Anzu's house.

:::::::::::::::::::

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Mai checked the address on google maps. Yes this was place. "What a dump." She mumbled, looking up at the rather rough looking block of flats in front of her. It was now or never.

A couple of scrawny and rather tough looking boys of around fourteen were kicking a football against the wall, right in front of the stairway.

"Excuse me boys?" She said in an authoritative, but friendly voice.

One of the boys wolf whistled. The other very crudely said. "Show us ya tits? And we'll let ya pass?"

Mai smirked, she could handle little runts like these. "I doubt a pair of losers like you would know what to do... Now out of my way." She ordered. "I am here to see my good friend, Katasuya Jonouchi."

Their faces dropped and their confident postures wilted. "You're friends with Jono? Sorry Miss, we didn't know!" They both stepped aside.

"Be careful though, his dad's been drinking all afternoon. We could hear Jono and his old man arguing a bit earlier." The skinny one, who's trousers were hanging halfway down his backside, added.

"Thanks lads. I will." She winked at them and they both went as red as beetroot.

Nervously, she ascended to the second floor. She hesitated a moment in front of the door. It was all quiet. Taking a deep breath Mai knocked.

"Oi kid! Get the door will ya? Tell em to fuck off." Mai winced at hearing a rough gravelly voice. The owner sounded drunk.

A second later the door opened. Mai wanted to turn and run away, but was frozen to the spot. There in front of her stood Jonouchi. He looked tired., and he had a bruise forming under his left eye.

"Mai?" His jaw hung open. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"The one and only." She gave a nervous little laugh. "Hello Stranger."

"Who the fuck is it?" Jonouchi's drunken father shouted.

"No one... I am going out." Jonouchi grabbed his shoes. Slamming the door, he stepped out onto the walkway with Mai.

"Was that your father?" Mai enquired.

"Yeah. We best stay out of the flat. He got his unemployment benefit* today. He basically spends it all on gambling and drinking. When he has spent it all he will slip into depression until he gets his next payment."

Mai was horrified. How could Jonouchi live with such a horrible father. "How do you put up with it?"

"He's my father. He has no one else to take care of him. He's not like it all the time. Sometimes he can be nice."

"Your face! Did he hit you?"

"I took his booze away. He got mad, and lashed out. It's nothing."

"Nothing! Oh Jonouchi. He should be in a re-hab centre or jail. How long has he been like it?"

"Sometimes he gets arrested and is kept in a cell until he sobers up. He always liked a drink. My mum left him because he was a heavy drinker, and a womaniser. I stayed with him because I refused to leave Domino. Then he lost his job and the drinking got worse. But family is family, so I stuck by him. There! Now you know what my life is like. You still want to be around me?"

Mai was shocked, but heartened by Jonouchi's loyalty. "Yes, of course I do!"

Jonouchi narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here, Mai? I have been looking all over for you, and suddenly, you just turn up at my door! Out of nowhere! How long have you been back in Domino?"

"A few days. Can we go somewhere a bit nicer to talk?"

"Yeah. Okay. We can walk down to the harbour from here. It's not far."

"Sounds good." Mai had so much she wanted to say. Her mind was in a turmoil. Where would she start? They were always so defensive around each other. One of them would need to give way.

"So. Where have you been all these months?" Jonouchi asked as they walked.

Mai told him about all the places she had visited. Jonouchi loved the sound of Italy, particularly the food. The Italians loved to eat alfresco, surrounded by their family, food was seen as a social occasion, bringing everyone together. The only Italian food he had eaten was pizza. Mai told him about the variety of pasta dishes, the cured hams, olive groves, oranges growing on the trees, and the wine. It sounded like food heaven. Pasta to Italy were what noodles were to Japan.

Jonouchi tentatively took Mai's hand. She didn't resist as they strolled along the harbour wall, looking out to where the berths for the ships were.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Mai said. Looking in the direction of dock gate 9.

"Yeah. Right over there." He pointed at the currently empty berth. "You walked past us with your nose in the air. You called Yugi a little kid, and told him to ditch us losers." Jonouchi sniggered.

"Oi!" Mai slapped him on the back of the head. "Okay. I probably did. I had a bit of a chip on my shoulder back then."

"A bit! More like an huge plank of wood."

"Any more insults and you will be singing soprano." Mai. playfully grabbed him by the collar.

He reacted by grappling with her and then pulling her into him. His arms were now tightly around her waist. Mai resisted slightly before suddenly throwing her arms round his neck and kissing him hard on the mouth. Jonouchi immediately responded. Their kiss was heated and frantic.

Suddenly, Mai pulled away and pushed him back. "Oh my gosh. I am sorry. I. I." She put her hand over her mouth and was about to turn and run, but Jonouchi grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him, holding her tightly.

"What is there to be sorry about. We both want each other, we can't pretend we don't. I am never letting you get away from me again Mai! I love you." Time seemed to stand still as they both froze, staring at each other.

"There I said it. I. LOVE. YOU MAI." He shouted it out loudly. Several people stopped and looked at them. "Listen everyone? I love her." He repeated, pointing at Mai.

"Jou! You idiot. You're making a scene." Mai was embarrassed, her face starting to flush.

"Do you know what. I suddenly don't care. Let them stare. They are just jealous. Because I got, the most beautiful woman in the whole world." He let her go and began skipping around like a five year old.

Mai started laughing. He could be such a childish idiot at times. She loved that about him, all the hard things that he had to deal with, he just brushed them aside and laughed it off. She wished she could be more like him, and forgive and forget.

"Come on? Aren't you going to join me?" He said. Laughing he grabbed her arm.

Mai felt a complete idiot at first, as they linked arms and skipped round, she soon relaxed. Who cared what other people thought.

Coming to a stop, they held each other close. "How about we go and find somewhere a little more private?" Mai whispered in his ear seductively.

He grinned. "Now you're talking. Your place? My dad might still be home, and might not have passed out yet."

"Might be awkward." She sighed, as he looked at her questioningly. "I am staying with Anzu."

"What? How long you been there for?"

"Three and a half days... Please don't be angry?" She pleaded

"Angry! Fucking angry! How could I not be? I bet Yugi knew too. I saw them every day, and they never said a damn word."

"Its not their fault. They wanted to tell you, but I pleaded with them not to. I needed to recover from the jet lag first, and pluck up some courage. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to see me. Why do you think I went away in the first place? I was struggling with the guilt, hurt, all those terrible things I said and did. I thought you might hate me! I would deserve it if you did. You guys are all amazing though. Anzu and Yugi were so kind forgiving."

"Oh Mai." The anger in Jonouchi's eyes softened. "Hate is a terrible thing. It destroys you from inside. I always used to be angry, and lash out at people who pissed me off. But Yugi forgave me for all the nasty things I did too him, and in doing so taught me to be a much better person. Anyway, you were being controlled by Dartz, it wasn't your fault the Orichalcos was evil, it prayed on people who were lost, hurting and afraid."

"Yeah, but it would never have happened if I hadn't been a screw up in the first place. Can we move forward? A fresh start?"

"Yeah. But first we need to kiss and make up." He grinned.

"Then come here, hot guy." Mai wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Jonouchi, despite his bravado, had about as much experience as his friends did when it came to the opposite sex. The kiss nearly blew his mind, Mai knew how to kiss. They needed to find somewhere a bit less crowded, before things got a little too passionate.

* * *

*** Just in case anyone is confused at some of the slight language differences: In the Uk we call it Unemployment benefit. I think in the US it's Welfare. I don't know what they call it in Japan.**

**We also say trousers rather than pants. In the UK pants are underwear. **

**Any other questions, feel free to ask.**

**Please review. I love reviews. Helps me to keep writing, and also any areas I need to improve or elaborate on. It also gives me ideas on how to develop the characters.**


	6. Chapter 6

I am a bit later than I'd hoped, publishing this chapter, because I got a little side tracked. I have started writing my next story and got hit by a wave of inspiration and just had to get that all typed up first.

There is no swearing in this chapter, but does contain adult content.

The usual disclaimer: I don't own anything, apart from my own weird imagination.

* * *

Back to Reality. Getting to Know You.

The smell of freshly baked cakes greeted Anzu and Yugi when they entered the house, Anzu's mother greeted them with a smile.

"Hello sweetie, Yugi. Did you both have a good day?"

"Yes, thank you Mrs Mazaki." Yugi bowed slightly to show respect.

"Is Mai around?" Anzu enquired.

"No; she went out around half an hour ago, said she had some important business to attend."

Anzu and Yugi both looked at each other.

"You don't think?" Anzu asked.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. I hope it turns out okay."

"Would you two both like some tea?" Anzu's mother enquired.

"Yes please." They both replied.

"We will take it up to my room if that's okay mum? We have an assignment to do."

"Okay. I will bring the tea and cake up in a few moments."

Anzu sat down on the fluffy pink swivel stool in front of her dresser, while Yugi sat on the chair at her desk.

"I can't believe Mai finally plucked up the courage. I was beginning to think she would chicken out." Anzu said.

"Yeah. I just hope they work things out and don't end up arguing." Yugi replied.

Anzu's mother entered with the tray of refreshments. "Is everything okay? You both look worried about something."

"It's Mai, she has gone to see Jonouchi. They sort of like each other, but always end up falling out. We're worried they might end up fighting again." Anzu explained.

"Oh! I see. Well if you want my advice. I should just let them get on with it. Stop worrying, there is not a lot you can do, they need to sort out their relationship on their own."

"Thanks mum. You're right, we will try not to worry."

Anzu's mum placed the tray on the desk and left. Anzu pulled her stool closer to Yugi, and poured the tea. "I don't think I could be in a relationship where you are always fighting! Its nice that we get on and never fight."

"That's because we know each other so well. Once Jonouchi and Mai resolve the issues they have, and understand each other better, they should get along fine." He replied. Not realising that at that moment, Mai and Jonouchi were getting to know each other very well indeed.

::::::::::::::

Mai lay beside Jonouchi, with her head resting on his bare chest, their clothes strewn all over the bedroom floor. At least they had made it to the bedroom. Thank goodness Jonouchi had a key to his neighbours flat. Jonouchi had explained to Mai, that his neighbour was in the navy and was away a lot, Jonouchi had a key to keep an eye on the place. He also had use of the spare room, for when things got too bad with his father and he needed a refuge.

Mai traced little circles on Jonouchi's chest with her finger tips. She felt genuinely happy, for the first time in a very long while. Jonouchi may be inexperienced but that suited her. He was genuine and loyal and he made her feel loved. Something those lying, cheating, womanisers she had been with in the past had never made her feel.

Jonouchi had one arm wrapped protectively round her, while he stroked her hair with his other hand. "Wow. That was awesome Mai." For the sake of his male pride, he didn't want her to know that it had been his first time.

"Fancy round two?" She replied cheekily, lifting her head to look at his face. Mai didn't let on that she could tell that he lacked experience.

"You bet I do!"

"Then lie back and relax, handsome. I'm in charge this time." She said seductively nipping at his nipple.

Jonouchi felt as if all his dreams had just come true. He was most definitely in love.

::::::::::::::::::

Studying was not going all that well for Anzu and Yugi. Their minds were pre-occupied.

"Do you think I should try ringing Mai?" Anzu enquired. It had been two and a half hours since Mai had left to see Jonouchi.

"Or, I could text Jonouchi." He replied.

"What should we say? I am dying to know if they sorted things out."

"I could ask if he wants to meet up for a Burger, or something. If you wish?"

"What about pizza? You know how I feel about Burger World." She still shuddered when thinking about that escaped convict.

Yugi picked up his phone and sent the text. Ten minutes went by without a response. It was a long ten minutes.

Jonouchi had just got out of the shower. Mai, already showered, was making a pot of tea.

Mai looked up at him, his hair was wet and ruffled. The towel was wrapped around his waist. She smiled at him, lovingly.

"You just received a text, about five minutes ago." She said.

Jonouchi picked up his phone and checked. "Yugi? He and Anzu want to know if 'WE_'_ would like to meet up for pizza. Fancy it?"

"Yes, why not. I am starving! We have worked up quite an appetite." She winked at him.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms round her. "I bet they are dying to find out if we made up. How did they find out you came to see me? Did you tell them?"

"I told Anzu's mother I had urgent business. I think they probably worked it out."

"Okay. I think I will wind them up a bit." He grinned and picked up his phone.

Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone rang. He had been expecting a text. "Hey! Jonouchi. D..did you get my text?"

"How long have you and Anzu have been keeping secrets from me?" He said accusingly.

"What? . I..I..wanted tell. B.b..ut." Poor Yugi's jaw flapped as he struggled to stutter out a response.

Jonouchi burst out laughing. He had intended to continue the wind up by saying he and Mai had just had a massive argument, but Yugi sounded sounded so panicky that it spoiled his plan. "Hey! Don't worry buddy. It's okay, really it is. We're cool. Mai is here, with me! We made up!" He sounded excited.

"Phew! So Mai found you?" Yugi felt a sense of relief.

"Yeah. It's all good man! We can meet you and Anzu around seven fifteen, at Perfect Pizza, if that's okay?"

"Y. yeah...Cool. See you there. Bye." Grinning, Yugi gave Anzu the thumbs up signal. "Mai and Jonouchi are together, it sounds like they have sorted things out!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yes! Thank goodness. I'm so happy for them." Anzu jumped up and threw her arms round Yugi. He picked her up and spun her round, before realising how heavy she was and more or less throwing her onto the bed. He landed on top of her with his his face buried in her neck and his hips between her thighs.

Anzu was a little surprised, Yugi wasn't one for rowdy horseplay, she quite liked it!

"Yugi?" She ran her fingers through his hair.

Yugi, realising the position they were in, immediately leaped up. "Oh. Anzu. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean.. I wasn't trying. Sorry." He looked away, slightly ashamed of himself.

"Yugi! Don't apologise, it was an accident. I know you weren't trying anything." She said, feeling a little disappointed. While Anzu didn't feel ready to go all the way with him just yet, it would be nice if he could be a little more demonstrative. Kissing was nice, but they hadn't really got any further than that, apart from the one incident in the library, where he actually touched the top of her leg. It was almost as if he was too embarrassed to do anything more than kiss, keeping his hands firmly round her waist, not venturing to explore her curves. When she heard some of the things the other girls giggled about doing with their boyfriends, she felt a bit embarrassed and left out; especially when some of the girls, who Anzu thought of as rather slutty, teased her. Yugi, the guy who was once looked upon as a drippy little nerd, was now considered hot and sexy. The girls all wanted to know what it was like to be with the King of Games. Anzu had been so embarrassed, peer pressure can be very unsettling. She had told them it was none of their business, what she and Yugi did was private, she wasn't prepared to tell them. They would have been merciless if they knew the truth.

Anzu was relieved Yugi didn't know about the conversations that went on in the girls locker room, he would be horrified that girls could behave in such a way. He had been upset enough when he had heard a couple of his fan girls saying nasty things about her.

Seeing Anzu's reaction, Yugi rubbed the back of his head, as he always did when he felt awkward. She seemed to be behaving as though she enjoyed being thrown roughly onto the bed and then having him fall onto her. Was Jumping off her and leaping up so quickly, the wrong thing to do? Girls could be confusing sometimes.

After a few awkward moments, he spoke. "We don't want to be late meeting Mai and Jonouchi. We should get going now."

Anzu glanced at the clock. "Yeah. You're right." Anzu sighed. "We should probably leave. I need to tell mum we won't be eating here. I think its only a casual, help yourself buffet tonight anyway. She is playing badminton at eight."

As Yugi and Anzu walked to the restaurant, holding hands, Yugi wondered if he should say anything, perhaps ask if he was taking things too slowly, but was too shy and didn't know what to say. In the end he said nothing.

It was mid week, so the restaurant wasn't particularly busy when Anzu and Yugi arrived. However, there was a group of six boys, of around thirteen, out celebrating a birthday. As soon as they spotted Yugi their faces lit up. They all wanted a photograph with him. Yugi obliged, he was always friendly and good natured towards his fans. After a few minutes, one of the boys mothers told them to leave Yugi and his young lady alone, so that he could sit down to eat.

Anzu almost sniggered at being called _young lady._

"Its okay. I don't mind. We are waiting for friends to arrive before we eat anyway." Yugi told her.

Anzu told the waiter they would like a table for four, and they were shown too their seats.

"Would you like drinks while you wait?" The waiter enquired.

"I will have a lemonade." Yugi ordered for himself. "Anzu?"

"Sparkling water with ice and a slice, for me please." Anzu needed to start thinking about her figure if she wanted to be a dancer. The School in New York had commented that she was carrying a little too much puppy fat. Empty calories were frowned upon, she needed to build lean muscle. It was a shame pizza was one of her favourite foods.

Just then Jonouchi came bursting in through the door. Closely followed by Mai.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "What a gentleman. Doesn't he know he is supposed to hold the door open and let the lady enter first?" She whispered to Yugi.

"Last one in pays." Jonouchi laughed, loudly.

"Obviously not." Yugi winced, as Mai smacked Jonouchi around the back of the head with her expensive Armani handbag.

"I see you two are getting on like a house on fire?" Anzu said, as Mai and Jonouchi sat down with Mai opposite Anzu and Jonouchi opposite Yugi.

"Like a towering inferno." Jonouchi grinned.

The waiter came over to take their orders.

"I am not sure I can eat a whole pizza." Anzu stated.

"How about we share one between us hon? Us ladies need to watch our figures!" Mai replied.

"We can manage a whole one each, eh! Yuge?" Jonouchi ordered a 14" meat feast and a peroni beer.

"Yeah. I'm really hungry too. I will go for the 12" pepperoni please?" Yugi said.

"Can we also have two large side salads to share, a ham and mushroom 12" pizza with two plates and a bottle of pino grigio?" Mai added.

The waiter took the order, returning with Jonouchi's beer and the wine. Mai offered Anzu and Yugi a glass.

Anzu shook her head. "Mai! We're under age." She whispered.

"Oh. Don't be silly, you are almost eighteen, In Europe, that's old enough. One glass won't hurt, and I can't drink all this on my own!"

"Yugi will be soon, but I'm not eighteen until August." Anzu tried to argue, as Mai filled her glass. Anzu looked at Yugi for support. He just shrugged sheepishly and pushed his glass forward for Mai to fill.

"I guess it won't hurt. It is with food." He reasoned.

Anzu sighed. "I suppose." She decided to change the subject. "So. What did you and Jonouchi do this afternoon?"

"Meh, heh heh." A salacious grin appeared on Jonouchi's face. Yugi immediately noticed this and his face turned pink.

"Oh! TMI." Anzu almost squeaked. She had also noticed, her face turning pink as well, talk about a conversation killer.

Mai rescued the situation, she elbowed Jonouchi in the side for being lewd. "We made up for lost time." She said calmly. "We still have a lot to talk about, but we are getting there."

Their food arrived, saving them all from further embarrassment. Inevitably, the conversation turned to duel monsters. Mai told them that small tournaments were springing up all over Europe, due to Pegasus and Kaiba's marketing of duel monsters and Yugi's high profile victories.

"It's popularity is soaring all around the world." She explained. "But the standard is nowhere near as good as it is in Japan and the States, which makes it rich pickings for an experienced duelist such as myself. Your face is on all the booster packs sold as well Yugi! Everyone has heard of you, they all want to duel like you and Kaiba. If I were you I would demand that Pegasus paid me Royalties."

Yugi was surprised to hear that he was idolised outside of Japan. It had not really crossed his mind.

"Wow, Yugi! You are an international celebrity." Anzu stated proudly.

"What about me? Am I famous?" Jonouchi wanted to know.

"You need to win some tournaments first. They hadn't heard of me to begin with. They certainly know who I am now, after I took all the top prizes. I go by the name Mai Valentine, rather than Kujaku, its easier for them to understand. We should go when you finish school?"

"Yeah. Cool. I can just see it now. My name in lights, fans screaming for me. Hey! We can even duel as a tag team? What about you Yuge, will you go too?"

"No. I don't think so. I will play some local tournaments, as well as the world championships. But I need to study harder and get the grades I need to get into university."

"Yes, it will be good for you to go without Yugi there. Not being unkind, but Yugi would win everything and get all the attention. It will give you a chance to win something on your own Jonouchi." Anzu added.

"What do you plan to study Yugi?" Mai enquired.

"Ancient history and Archaeology. There is so much more about ancient Egypt too discover. I want to help preserve it."

"Yeah. I can see you as Indiana Mutou! Shooting up all the bad guys." Jonouchi laughed.

"Don't forget the whip?" Mai smirked.

"Can you really see me running round with a gun and a whip?" Yugi exclaimed.

They all looked at him with smirks. "Well actually, yes! I think you would look cute. Although I don't know how you would get a hat on with your hair?" Mai sniggered, making Anzu and Jonouchi laugh out loudly.

Yugi face palmed. " Archaeology is not like that at all!"

Anzu leaned against him, and rubbed his arm affectionately. "Oh,Yugi. We we were only teasing. You will make an excellent archaeologist." They all laughed.

The two happy couples, having finished their meals, headed home, hand in hand with their respective partner. Life was full of twists and turns. Many more awaited them.

* * *

**I am not sure if I will have much more to add to this story. I won't mark it as complete just yet though, because I may find that I do come up with another chapter or two. For now though, I have left it at a point where it could be finished or carried on.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading?**

**Please review.**


End file.
